The half witch
by Nicholas Andrews
Summary: Just remake of an old story i did. Basically a new kid comes to the dwma, tries to be normal with his dark secrets, can he pass off as a normal kid, or will his past come back to bite him.
1. Chapter 1

The half witch: The newest arrival at the dwma?

An: Well guys I took some writing classes, So I figured I would start up a story for all to see, let me know how you like it

The young male walked up to the stairs of the death weapon mister academy. He gave the building a long stare as the sun burned at his pale skin, causing him to shield himself with his hand. He wore a black T shirt, along with a pair of navy blue jeans. Yet these were not the most peculiar things about the male, the oddest thing was his eyes.

They gave an emotionless stare like he couldn't be bothered, yet they had an amber coloring too them that may passerby's shiver from their creepiness. The male gave a long sigh before looking at the building once more. So this is the DWMA? well, you gotta get a share of hell to reach heaven The male walked up the stairs and into the building, ignoring the stares he got along the way.

This was not the first time the male had drawn attention from his eyes, they always were an inconvenience for him. He walked further into the building until he got to a room labeled 'Death room' the male then chuckled at the convenience as he walked into the room Inside he saw a large man in a, somewhat silly mask standing tall over a redhead in a black suit who was comically bleeding on the floor. "Are you lord death?" The male said, trying his hardest not to break down laughing. "Yes, and Im guessing you must be the young Nicholas I asked for correct?"

The male, Nicholas, nodded at lord death, he was trying harder not to laugh at lord deaths voice, but he no longer had the urge once lord death was standing over him with a serious face etched onto his mask. Nicholas winced and closed his eyes, expecting his death to be at this moment. As lord death raised his hand, he swooped it down, it looked as if he was about to crush the Nicholas' skull until lord death had it in front of the male, with two small contacts. welcome to the dwma! I sure you'd draw attention with those eyes so here, contacts.

Nicholas opened his eyes, feeling a mix of emotions. Confusion, relief, and suspiciousness. But instead of questioning it Nicholas gave a small smile as he put them on. His eye color almost instantly changed, now instead of a cold emotionless amber they were a bright, somewhat cheery ocean blue. ;thank you&amp;

Nicholas bowed his respect. Just as he was about to walk out however. HOLD ON! The red head said approaching Nicholas with a serious face. Just a warning squirt, if you come within 15 feet of my precious daughter maka&amp;

The male held out a picture of a young girl about Nicholas' age, she had light blonde hair tied into a pony tail, with cheery yet fiery emerald eyes, and wore a Tan sweater and skirt to match. The red head droned on and on about his daughter until he noticed the male was blushing at the picture. ARE YOU BLUSHING YOU LITTLE CREEP! Nicholas suddenly snapped out of it, now looking at the red head with a twitch before sighing and closing his eyes.

Nicholas... KICK! Nicholas had sent a harsh kick towards spirits jaw, sending him flying to the side courtesy of the shoes Nicholas was wearing. steel toed boots, never fail. With that Nicholas walked out of the room with a look of victory on his face.  
Lord death then just leaned to the ground to see his long time friend sitting there in pain with a bruised cheek and fractured jaw.I warned you before spirit, if you kept doing that eventually you would anger somebody Lord death said simple and clean as his friend, spirit, got up slowly from the pain, his eyes still in a dizzy state. I figured it would be later, than sooner

These were the last words before he fell back comically, back into his unconscious state


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas walked through the halls, yawning from exhaustion as he roamed the empty halls, almost falling asleep while walking. "so, much, Jackie Chan, last night" Nicholas said, as he had spent last night watching Jackie Chan movies until midnight. He groggily walked through the halls before finally face planting into the ground comically before falling asleep. About half an hour later to find a woman standing over him. She had long golden hair with an eye patch to match in color and cheeriness. She wore a black trench coat, yet at the same time a warm motherly smile. "are you Nicholas?" She asked helping him back on his feet. The male smiled just adding to her smile. "Perfect. I need you to follow me" The female led Nicholas to a white room that seemed like a lab, yet at the same time a living room. "Lord death asked stein to give you a check up but, he's running late. I figured I could get to know the new student. I'm Marie by the way, Marie mjolnir" She said handing Nicholas a cup of tea. He smiled taking a small sip before it slipped out of his fingers, causing him to look in fear. This scene familiar.

-Flash back, 9 years ago-

A 5 year old Nicholas felt a harsh sting across his face as his mother slapped him violently "why won't you stop being a clumsy little pest and actually be of use to me." the woman said coldy at her son, making him look at her with a mix of shock, hurt, and fear. She simply sighed and turned away, writing on a clip board. "He may be more useful than his brother but he refuses to accept his true nature, i'll have to kick him to the curb" The woman turned around to find Nicholas on the verge of tears, only fueling her irritation towards him. She raised her hand and slapped his other cheek, causing him to fall backwards. "enough with that whimpering Nicholas, its very annoying" with that she left him on the ground as he cleaned himself up.

Marie got up sighing to herself. "look at this mess, oh well" she reached to get the broom behind Nicholas and he visibly flinched, covering himself shaking. "I'm sorry! Really I didn't mean to drop it it just happened!" He said surprising Marie by his attitude change. "it's alright Nicholas really, im a bit of my clutz myself. Just calm down, its fine." she said patting his head, getting him to calm down as he helped clean the mess. "Sorry just, im more use to a stinging in my cheek than a pat" He said making Marie a bit sorry for him. As she wondered what kind of woman would slap her son stein walked in. "Oh, I see your already here Nicholas, I guess you've met Marie." He said as the both nodded, a small smile on their faces. "well just follow me and I'll give you a checkup, its common for new students" Nicholas sighed as he let the scientist check up on him, yet he had the strange need to say "help! I need an adult!" But stein on the other hand, was in shock and confusion when he was examining his heartbeat and soul wavelength strength. Not only was he not even full meister, but a half breed of the worst enemy known to the dwma, a witch. Yet this was not the part that confused him the most, not by a long shot. What confused him, was that Nicholas had a scar shaped birthmark on his chest. "something wrong professor stein?" Nicholas said, oblivious that stein had seen his birthmark. "no, its nothing nick, your healthy for someone your age so you should do fine in the E.A.T classes. I'll meet you there tomorrow." Nicholas nodded and walked away, leaving stein in shock. "When did I, have a son"


	3. Chapter 3

Nicholas Andrews (18)Nicholas sighed, scratching his head as he walked through the halls once more, back from his check up from stein. "The hell was with that look. He looked like he has seen a ghost" he said, not aware of the fact that stein saw his scar. He started to think about it more and more until he was stuck in thought. Mean while a girl with emerald walked through the halls with her partner, a man in a black suit with large spikey white hair and red crimson eyes.

"Well genie hunter is getting rusty, guess we need some pratice huh soul?" the girl said simply smiling at her partner, soul. "yea, I guess" he said with a bored look in his eyes as the two bumped into Nicholas, knocking both him and the girl flat on their butts. Nicholas held his head getting up only too see the redhead from the death room's daughter, maka.

He blushed as he got up, reaching his hand out to her. "H-hey, im Nicholas, but my friends call me nick" he said reaching his hand out to maka, who took it with a smile. "Maka, maka albarn. Nice too meet you nick." She said to him

"I'm guessing your the new kid, let me show you around" He nodded and they went outside to get a view of the courtyard. But suddenly Nicholas stopped. He looked to see a kid with three stripes on one side of his head talking to two girls about something. 'did he say symmetry?' he looked confused and maka just chuckled. "Thats death the kid, lord death's son?"

Nicholas looked surprised before smiling. "awesome!" Maka stared blankly at him as he ran to kid. "hey, your death the kid right?" Kid nodded, reaching his hand out to him to him, Nicholas shook his hand, unfortunately though his hand had slipped over kid's and wrinkled the sleve of his coat.

"NOOOOOOO THE SYMMETRY IS RUINED!" He said as he freaked out comically, desperately trying to set it right. "there he goes again " Liz said use to his antics by now. Kid settled down only to point at Nicholas angerly

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" He said while Nicholas started sweating. He didn't have a partner, and the only way to fight back without one is... "NO! Im not using that. If I do, she wins."

Nicholas thought to himself before liz grabbed kids shirt. "whoa whoa whoa kid, look at him he doesn't even have a weapon yet, at least let him find one first" Liz said trying to calm him down as kid sighed, willing to listen to reason. "you have till 11: 11 to find a weapon, then we fight" Nicholas silently thanked Liz before running off.

Maka sighed walking to kid. She pulled out a book titled war and peace, which was about as thick as 3 bricks. "maka... CHOP!" she said, slamming it into kids head with an annoyed look. "Did you really have to challenge him kid?"

Liz and patty just chuckled while kid was out cold on the ground. "really though..." maka looked at the doorway with a small smile, a tint of pinkish red on her cheeks. "He was kind of cute"

-meanwhile-

Nicholas looked through the halls whistling. "wow, there are so many weapons here today" He said in awe before gaining a depressed face. "How am I gonna find a partner before 11" He said gloomily.

He sighed, just about ready to give up before he noticed a girl sitting by herself in a corner. She had long brown hair and wore a white shirt with a wolf howling to the moon, a pair of blue jeans, and combat boots. "Oi, you alright?" He said reaching his hand out to her. "I don't do well in crowds, plus there are so many meisters here.

I doubt any of them want me as a weapon" she said, but Nicholas just smirked. "Im living proof thats a lie" He said as she chuckled a bit at his joke, smiling and taking his hand. "Partners?" she asked smiling

"Partners. by the way, im Nicholas" Nicholas replied "Mika" The girl, mika said with a grin as their soul wavelengths linked. They spent the next 3 hours talking about each other, getting an understanding.

Mika was here to follow in her dads footsteps and become a great weapon. Nicholas admitted he wasn't here for any kind of pure reason, he was here to get revenge on a person who wronged him when he was young. Before long it was 11: 11, and Nicholas sighed, ready for the fight. "Come on Mika, lets go." she nodded, as they went out side half the school was watching making her nervous.

"So you decided to come, shall we start this" Kid said as he held two pistols, which Nicholas guessed were his weapons. His only reply was a nod, as mika transformed into her weapon form and a second later Nicholas was holding a 4 foot long katana with fire etched into the blade. "Shall we kid?" most of the school was thrown back by the blades design as the two charged at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicholas ran forward at the male known as death the kid, or kid for short. Kid swiftly jumped into the air when Nicholas charged, shooting about 8 bullets at Nicholas at inhumane speeds. Nicholas tried to avoid them all but about 4 of them had gotten him good, there weren't any puncture wounds like a normal bullet would leave, just a lot of pain around his arm and stomach, where the bullets had hit him. Nicholas jumped into the air sending a hard punch to kid's stomach.

Kid managed To move backwards mid air far enough to grab Nicholas' arm as he tried to throw him into the ground. However instead of being thrown to the ground that easily Nicholas managed to use his other hand to drag kid down with him. Kid was a bit shocked yet impressed by the kids quick thinking, yet he had no time to think about it as both were falling to the ground. Both let go of each other only to push each other away from the other as they both slid on the ground, kid aiming his pistols as Nicholas held mika, the blade touching the ground by the way he was holding her.

"This kid's no tool kid, looks like he has some skill after all" Liz said in her weapon form as kid nodded, trying to figure out the most important part of this kid, how was he keeping up with him? For once kid wasn't sure who would win this fight, as he had been so use to staying one step ahead physically and mentally. Meanwhile Nicholas was staring at kid from his side of the area as he held mika, thinking for a second. "Hey kid! Your pretty good with your weapons, but can you fight me without them or is the shinigami afraid of something"

Kid's stare then turned into a harsh glare, this new kid had the nerve to insult the son of lord death. 'another arrogant fool prepared to bite the dust, the last thing I need is another blackstar' Kid thought to himself as he ran forward throwing liz and patty into the air as they transformed back into their respective human forms. Nicholas threw mika into the air as she did the same, a small look of concern on her face as nick charged forward. Kid was about 5 feet away when liz noticed a glint in Nicholas' eye as he smirked.

"KID NO ITS WHAT HE WANTS" But it was to late, kid had sent a hard knee toward Nicholas' face only for Nicholas to spin out the way and send a hard punch to kid's back. Sensing this kid shifted his weight so he would fall to the ground on his hands as he kicked upward hoping to daze Nicholas with a kick to the arm, however nick pulled back once his punch failed and jumped back to avoid kid's kick. Kid then got up and ran once more sent his elbow towards Nicholas' stomach only for nick to jump back and send a harsh kick to kid's stomach. Kid wheezed a bit, the air knocked out of his lungs as Nicholas went for a kick into his stomach.

Kid jerked his body to the side causing Nicholas to be wide open as kid shouldered Nicholas in the stomach causing both boys to fall to the ground, they however quickly recovered and resumed their fight. Meanwhile the crowd watched in amazement as the new kid was making this a tie with the shinigami of the DWMA. Maka Albarn however, was more interested in their souls. She was already well accustomed with kid's soul size, the new kid's however, was about the size of kids if not only slightly smaller than his. His however was familiar and yet so foreign in a way that maka couldn't really understand.

'hm, the new kids soul, its so weird. Its like he is a mix of something, its not weapon and meister so, I wonder what the other half is.' Maka thought to herself as the fight had reached a standstill, Kid and Nicholas were moderating hurt, a few sprained joints and a bunch of bruises, but the only real damaged part of their bodies was their stamina, both were having a hard time standing on there own they were so tired. Nicholas breathed hard as he limped towards kid with a small smirk on his face. " Not, bad, shinigami" Nicholas said as he collapsed exhausted from the incredibly long and exhausting fight that took place, however before kid could even respond to that he fell as well.

"Death the kid wins by way of passout" Stein said, most of the students jumping at his voice as nobody had even noticed he was there. Stein gave a creepy grin as he approached both boys. "They seem badly hurt, perhaps a night in my lab should help them" Almost the entire area had said no at the same time, knowing of stein's tendancy to dissect.

He simply laughed at their reaction and sighed. "Very well, at least let me get them a spot to rest for a bit, they need it after today." The area soon cleared after that as stein put them both on laboratory beds. Stein was about to leave until he noticed Nicholas sleeping soundly on the bed, as if he felt right at home on it. Stein just smiled at Nicholas, now there was no doubt in his mind that Nicholas was his son.

Stein smiled and sighed, resting in his chair next to Nicholas with a smile on his face. 'So. Me a father? Never really had that thought before, but now. It feels alright' Stein thought to himself before falling asleep himself. Marie had come to get some things she had left only to find the three boys all asleep. She smiled as she noticed stein near Nicholas with a smile, almost like a guardian angel.

"well jeez, they mine as well be father and son" she said jokingly before putting a blanket over the boys and kissing stein on the forehead and walked out

_Was gonna end here but mine as well reveal something_

A frog hopped in the middle of the woods frantically. She had to report the information to her master or she would be a dead woman, or in her case, frog. By the time she reached her destination she was tired and out of breath. "Well Eruka? What info did you find." The woman said as the frog tried to catch her breath.

Halfway through though the woman stepped on the frogs head, slowly squashing it underneath her feet. "There's a new student at the dwma with a madness wavelength!" The woman took her foot off the frogs head with a small smirk. "A new test subject? Well this should be interesting." She said as the frog had finally fully caught her breath.

"yea, I think his name is... nic something, nicholi? No Nicholas, yea Nicholas Andrews" The woman looked for a split second like if she had any coffee in her mouth she would have spit it out, however it was soon went to a snake like smirk. "Very well, try to keep taps on this student as often as possible." The woman said as the frog nodded. "yes, lady Medusa"

The frog hopped away as Medusa kept her smirk, the moonlight shining off her blonde hair and amber eyes. "So now both my sons have decided to play the rebellious role? Very well then, I guess that makes me the authoritarian"


	5. Chapter 5

The half witch chapter 5

**A/n: damn you gods of laziness! You have cursed me yet again! Anyways im adding some new features to the story. A.) A 1000 word minimum, I want to try to reach 10,000 words by chap 10. b.) Subplots, to help reach the minimum im adding small stories in the middle in order to reach it. C.) Specials, every 10****th**** chapter will get a special which causes a major change in the story, sort of like the beginning of an arc.**

"Excalibur, the holy sword." Nicholas read out loud, reading the legend of the sword in the stone. "legend has it lies in a hidden cave upon a secret mountain, whoever finds it shall receive great and untold power, beyond the skill of any weapon" Nicholas closed the book, a determined look on his face.

"That sword is as good as mine" Nick said before walking off to get the necessary equipment for traveling to find the sword of legend. "Hmmm, I wonder what the guys are going to do while im gone. Eh, no matter they can have fun without me involved" He said before walking off, onto his journey.

-Meanwhile-

Meanwhile the other 5 would sit around maka and soul's house, completely bored out there mind. "Why is there nothing to do today? It's so uncool" soul said, annoyed and bored as he laid back on the armrest of his couch "Because you don't want to do anything" Kidd said just as bored as soul.

They both sighed as maka and mika just thought for a second "I could go to Barnes and nobles real quick and pick up some books for us to read" Maka said plainly before soul completely dismissed that. "Sorry maka but you're the only one here who thinks that would be a good idea" Soul said plainly causing maka to growl.

"Maka... CHOP" She said before chopping soul on the head with a smaller than normal, but effective none the less, book. "I'm guessing im going alone then." She said walking off leaving soul on the ground injured.

"I want to say you didn't deserve it, but you really did" said Liz before noticing which book she used. "Wow, she used her diary on you this time, that's a new one" The minute she said that the 2 boys immediately rushed over to the book.

"I wouldn't soul, it clearly sounds like a dumb idea" Kid said as soul flat out ignored his warning, making Liz just sighed at his stupidity, patty laughing at it. "Hm? Dear diary, I think I have a crush. He's only been here 3 months and yet he makes me feel amazing. He's so honest, sweet, and yet has a touch of mystery.

His midnight black hair, his fierce blue eyes, he's so amazing. I didn't think something this trivial was important, at least not at the academy, but I guess I was wrong." Soul's eyes widened with shock. Maka, his partner for years, had a secret crush.

"We have to find out who this Mr. Right is" soul said still in shock confusing the group. "Think about it, what if he's sleazebag acting like prince charming." He said, as kid just stared at him blankly. "You're an idiot soul."

As he walked out walked out the other 4 remained. "I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Patty said smiling her usual naive smile. "That's cute patty" Her sister said, shrugging it off as patty's usual ramblings.

"So, where is nick anyway, I kinda miss having two boys with a brain." Said mika, thinking about her meister's whereabouts

-Meanwhile-

Nicholas was currently climbing the hidden mountain housing the cave of the holy sword, nearly reaching the cave by mere feet. He was mentally cracking up at how close it was this whole time, getting to the base was an only a 10 minute walk away from death city. He pulled himself up as he finally reached the cave, trudging through the clear waters as a fairy flew in front of him. "Oh, hello. I'm looking for the sword in the stone, can you help?" He said smiling at the young sprite, only for its face to crunch up as it flew away.

"... Jerk much" He said bluntly as he walked deeper into the cave to find the item he had been searching for. The holy sword Excalibur! Nicholas ran faster into the water with glee, reaching the sword as he breathed, ready to try his luck. He grabbed the handle and, after a few seconds of prepping, pulled the sword with relative ease.

"HOLY CRAP I PULLED OUT THE HOLY SWORD" He said in shock as a light appeared from the sword. "Yes, it is I, the mighty Excalibur!" He said as he morphed into his humanoid form. A completely white short fellow with a top hat and cane. Nick stared down at the man in front of him, twitching violently and nearly choking the man.

"Is this a sick joke" He said silently, yet it was full of anger and venom.

-Meanwhile-

Soul followed maka closely, trying to find any hint that she was meeting the guy here, when he found none he approached her smiling. "Hey maka" He said, yet when she didn't return it he knew she was still angry about earlier. "Listen, sorry about earlier, I just wanted to see what you were doing so I came down here." Maka sighed; she was the farthest thing from an idiot a man could think of.

She knew her partner wanted something, just not what it was. "What do you want soul" She said, giving up her silent treatment act. "Just to hang out with you" He said sitting next to her.

"What's that? Romance novel?" He said, faking his interrogation as curiosity. "Yea, it's about a new boy who comes to school with a dark secret to hide" She said still into her book. "Wow, sounds like it would be a big hit if you gave it enough time" Soul said, unintentionally breaking the 4th wall.

"So any, black haired blue eyed characters you have a crush on?" Maka's eyes widened in realization, Soul had read her diary. Now ideally soul would receive a maka chop hard enough to put someone in the E.R. But, she decided she might as well have fun with soul to even things out. "Wouldn't you like to know" she said smirking as she continued to read. Soul simply sighed disappointed, knowing this would take a while.

-Meanwhile-

"So, you're the all mighty excailibu-" "Fool!" The short humanoid whacked Nicholas across the face with his cane while carelessly swinging it. "Do you know who I am?" He said as Nicholas mumbled under his breath. "Dog meat the next time you freakin hit me with that cane." For that Nicholas was awarded a hit on the forehead with the cane, leaving a bruise as he yelped in pain. "FOOL! You must not mumble. It is one of the provisions not to mumble if you are to be my meister." That very line had just saved the short Englishman from becoming a punching bag. "So you'll accept me as a meister?" Nicholas said distracted from the fact he was just whacked in the face with a cane. "Indeed, but of course you must follow my 1000 provisions" "Depends on them I gue-" "FOOL! My story dates back to the 8th century." Nicholas growled in frustration. "WHO EVEN THOUGHT YOU WERE WORTH WRITING ABOUT!" He reached into his backpack to pull out the book from the library. "This book was written by. Excalibur. Eh?" Nicholas was about to drown the little pest until it once again smacked him with the cane. "FOOL! Follow your provisions; you may not make those ugly faces" Nicholas face palmed hard before he realized 2 things. 1 the shock that something this small could be this annoying. 2, if he went through with this he would have to put up with this kind of thing every single day for the rest of his life. Provision this, fool that. He thought long and hard before making his final decision "I'd say it's worth it" The male reached his hand out as Excalibur transformed into the holy sword, before walking out however Nicholas shoved the sword back into the stone irritated beyond comprehension. "NOT! I don't give a crap how powerful you are. You're the most annoying thing on earth!" Nick said walking off from the holy sword in a huff. "Wait, if you come back I shall lover it too 500. 200. 100" He said as Nicholas simply jumped out the cave. "Man, bet the guys had a much better day then I did

-Meanwhile-

Soul was holding all of maka's as they walked through the streets of death city back to the apartment. "Maka, why is it I have to carry all the books, can you take a view?" Soul said, his back about to break from the amount of books in his arms "You wanted to know my crush right? I'll tell you if you hold them all until we get back" She smirked, despite soul's test scores, he was no idiot, and she knew it better than anyone, she knew it would only take a few seconds to realize why this was happening. "Oh dear god you know don't you" She chuckled at his realization and nodded. He sighed as she took some of the books only to grab one and maka chop soul dead on the head. "Let this be a lesson soul, never touch my diary again. She said as he nodded. As the approached the apartment they met up with Nicholas who was coming to say hello real quick. "Hey guys where have you been all day" Nicholas asked, fist bumping soul. "Book shopping, you?" A dark storm-cloud formed over Nicholas thinking about that demon spawn sword. "Please don't make me talk about it, it was horrible" He said as they opened the door, But the moment maka tried to enter she brushed shoulders against Nicholas. Both of them blushed and chuckled nervously before noticing Liz and kid smirking at them. "TOLD YA I KNEW" Patty said smiling since she was correct about maka's crush. "Well what do you know, looks like I owe you 20 bucks pat" Liz said smiling as soul gave his own chuckle which caught like wild fire in the room. This continued until Nicholas spoke up in confusion. "Why are we laughing?"

-Epilogue-

Eruka hopped to medusa's hide out before transforming back into her human state, a look of fear still plastered on her face. "L-Lady medusa, I have s-some news about your son" She said, gulping in fear about what she was about to tell medusa. "Well, go ahead Eruka, im not getting any younger." She said, bored of waiting to hear the news. Not that she cared about her oldest child, but she liked to keep updates on his strengths and weaknesses. "It seems he has romantic feelings for maka albarn." As eruka said maka medusa's eyes widened, within seconds a black and purple arrow was at the young henchwoman's throat, her eyes gleaming with fear. "Maka albarn, the little brat who cut me in half? The little brat who reduced my magic to only my arrow and sword? That maka albarn?" Medusa said, faking sweetness when in reality she was ready to kill someone. "Y-yes lady medusa" Eruka said, the blade pressed tighter against her throat and if it weren't for medusa's silent rage, she would have heard eruka urinate out of sheer fear of medusa's destructive tendencies. "I see. There has been a change of plans eruka, we are no longer going to obverse my son Nicholas, we are going to kill him." She said as eruka nodded carefully, as so the blade wouldn't cut her throat open. "Good, and for god's sake woman get a new skirt" Medusa said as eruka blushed from embarrassment, noticing the wet spot.


	6. Chapter 6

**The half witch. **

**A/n: Before I start I just wanna ask, do any of you even care what happens to blade of chaos? Its fine if you dont but, im just wondering. Meh, lets start.**

**Birthday suprise part 1.**

It was a bright sunny day in the woods of death city: The sun shining through the trees, the grass bending in the wind, and the warm breeze blew across the area, holding the scent of nature. The 6 friends: Maka, soul, Kidd, Liz, patty, and Nick.

"Ahh, the symmetry out here is beautiful, wouldn't you agree soul?" Kidd asked, smiling at the beauty of the forest as soul rolled his eyes. "Sure Kidd, the symmetry is perfect." Said soul, rolling his eyes.

"Too bad mika had to miss this, something bout a cold, right nick?" Soul asked as nick nodded. "Yea, shame" He did however whistle at the scenery, taking it in as the girls unpacked.

"Hey nick, if your not doing anything could you at least help us pack." Liz said, as nick helped get the sandwiches out. "There you go. I'm going to take a nap if you dont mind though, its been a long day" He said sighing as he climbed up the nearest tree.

"Awww but birthdays are no fun if the birthday boy isnt here!" Patty whined as Nick simply chuckled, laying down on the branch. "Relax guys, i'll be out for 15, 20 minutes tops. G'night" He said, sighing as he looked up at the sky, enjoying the sight before closing his eyes.'18th birthday, finally. A normal one'

and with that thought he fell asleep. Ten minutes had passed since his nap before a sudden sound ripped him from his sleep._ Hisss. _He looked towards his arm to find a snake, slithering on his arm, a look of sheer terror on his face

"GET OFF!" He brushed it off before jumping down, intentionally stomping on its head as he noticed the sky was blood red, as if there was madness in the area. "Guys? Guys where ar- WHOA!" Nick jumped to the side when he saw kid wielding liz and patty, a look of hate and digust on his face.

"KID ARE YOU MENTAL!? …... more than usual" Nick said avoiding bullets left and right and Kidd glared. "Your a half witch Nicholas, Your very existence is unsymetrical. The dwma slays witches, AND THAT INCLUDES MUTTS LIKE YOU!" He said, still firing. "ENOUGH!"

Nick ran at kidd, managing to get shot in the side as he headbutted kidd in the stomach, leaving him on the ground clutching his stomach as Nick took that chance to catch his breath and think of the situations. How did kid learn about what he was? He decided to ignore as his best bet was to get back to the apartment, grab his stuff, and run. "Not so fast nick." He heard as a gun cocked behind him, he already could tell who it was.

"Liz, dont." He said as she pointed it closer to his head. "Sorry nick, but you know how the dwma works" She said, her hand on the trigger before he smirked. "HOLY CRAP ITS A FIST MONSTER BEHIND YOU!"

Liz screamed as she turned around shooting behind her. "WHERE WHERE WHERE!" She said as nick growled. "RIGHT HERE!" He said as he punched in the back of the head, the force knocking her out as nick clenched his fist in pain.

"aw well, that just lea- …... crap." He said bluntly as he jumped backwards, avoiding a black and red scythe, wielded by the furious maka albarn. "WHY NICK! WHY DID YOU LIE TO US!" She said while repeatedly slashing at nick, who was reframing from fighting back. "We trusted you! We welcomed you like family! Only to find out your the son of... HER!"

She said as his eyes went wide, her too? How was everyone finding out. "Maka I dont want to do this! PLEASE JUST STAY BACK!" He said, but his pleas fell on death ears as she chared once more. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As she raised her scythe, about to kill Nick, he put his hand on her stomach, tears running down his face as he screamed. "DARK SOUL FORCE!" He said, as his magic effectively shut down maka's soul wavelength, along with her heart. She fell down, soul reverting back to his human form in horror.

"MAKA! NO!" Soul screamed trying to wake her up as nick looked in horror and pain, he just killed the girl who had been one of his closest friends since he got to the dwma. He screamed to the top of his lungs in agony before falling to his knees. "WHAT DID I DO!" He screamed as a loud laugh was heard, soon after came a slow clap as medusa walked from the shadows.

"Broken the trust of your friends, killed the woman you loved, etc." She said smirking as nick growled at her, a absolute look of rage and hatred on his face. "Oh? Im guessing your mad that mommy told your friends your little sec- oops" she said, as nick's rage, had officially broken. His mind went blank as his eyes widened, Ready to murder her.

Before she could even react however he had punched her through several trees in one blow, his body crackling with red energy as his teeth were now sharp as a sharks, his eyes still wide and his pupils small. He let out a loud and sadistic laugh as he approached medusa, smiling. "WHATS WRONG MUMMY! YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE ME LOOSE IT! NOW YOU HAVE IT!" He said as he grabbed medusa by the throat, repeatedly punching her across the face as he laughed sadistically, throwing her to the ground as she coughed, blood coming as she smirked, laughing herself. "Its just as I imagined, its a shame you have to die after just reaching it."

She said confusing him before his eyes widened. He clutched his chest screaming and coughing at the same time from the pain, His very soul was tearing itself apart. He heard her laughing before his vision blurred, he had already coughed up 2 pints of blood and was slowly dying. His last sight before failing to stop death from pulling him in an embrace, was his mother's cold sadistic smile before she walked away.

Nicholas shot up from his bed, holding his head as he breathed hard, realizing where he was. 'I'm still alive, im hoping the others are too." He said as he shakily got up, still dazed hard about the nightmare. He walked to the bathroom before throwing cold water on his face, sighing in relief. 'Good, its just a nightmare again.' He thought as he looked at the window, holding back a scream, The nick from the dream is starring right at him in the mirror. "GRAH!" He punched the mirror, shattering it as several large shards cut deep into his hands. He just sighed, pulling them out as he wrapped his hand in a cloth. "…... I just, need to get away for a while" He said, as he put on a black coat with red flames on the back, along with jeans and his sneakers before he pulled his hood up, walking outside.


	7. Chapter 7

The half witch chapter 6 part 2

Walking, that was how Nick intended to calm down his nerves. He had ended up walking for about 4 hours, only now starting to break the silence. "It's been hours, am I even still near death city?" He asked to himself, yawning as he laid down next to a tree, trying to get some rest. Yet as he laid down all he could picture was medusa impaling him and that horrid laugh. He jumped up out of his sleep before growling violently, clenching his fist out of sheer frustration.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD" He growled before punching the tree behind him, knocking it down out of sheer power. He went on a blood rage for roughly ten minutes, destroying the area around him before calming down. He walked off sighing, deciding to go back to the complex. However when he had gotten back into the woods, he heard an odd yet distinct sound.

"Humming, who else would be out here but me?" He said as he snuck around the nearest tree, looking to see who was out here. To his utter shock however, the person in question was Ms. Marie, apparently on a walk much like nick. He was a tad confused someone else new about this section of the woods, but decided to ask about it.

"Um…. Ms. Marie" He said, catching her by surprise as she shrieked, her hand turning to a hammer as she nearly knocked Nick's head off, only to stop when she realized it was him. "Oh, nick it's just you." She said relieved as her hand reverted to normal. "You scared me" She said as Nick chuckled nervously.

"Yeaa, so why are you here. Not many people come here." He said curious as it was her turn to chuckle nervously. "Well… I was going to come here with stein to help him unwind, but let's just say work got a hold of him. I didn't want to waste the food so I decided to come here by myself….. Say, why are you here too, It's the weekend so you don't have to practice for a bit." She said as Nick looked away for a second. "Just a personal thing... That's all" He said as Ms. Marie seemed confused, but decided not to push it.

"Well, we're both here, and the food IS meant for two. Maybe you'd want to join me" She said as Nick gave a small smile, still fascinated with Marie's kindness towards others. He nodded as he helped Ms. Marie unpack as they sat down, talking for hours. Nick smiled began to grow more and more as time went by, the two enjoying each other's company.

"-So stein tried to warn me but I was too busy to hear him, so I ended up slipping on one of his messes and fell right into the bat. My hair was blue for weeks!" She said as they both laughed, Marie retelling a time when she fell into a batch of homemade hair dye. However mid laugh Marie noticed a couple of faded scars all across Nick's arm, clearly a few years old. "Hey Nick, if you don't mind me asking, what's with the scars on your arm. Those look too old to be from mission. "She said as his smile disappeared. He quickly pulled down his sleeve before trying to divert the question. "It's nothing, just an animal bite." He said coldly, creating a awkward silence that Marie managed to break. "I wonder what the others are doing" She said, awkwardly trying to break the tension.

"So maka why are we heading to see stein again?" Mika asked, a bit nervous to see him. She would never admit this to nick herself, but his father terrified her. "Because soul managed to get into a fight while I was grocery shopping. I swear sometimes I envy you Mika, Nick isn't really that much trouble." She said as Mika felt a pang of something she didn't understand. Ever since the past few weeks she's been getting a weird feeling whenever Maka mentioned Nick.

"Yea… I guess" They had reached steins office as he walked in, finding soul relaxing in his infirmary bed and stein typing something on his computer. "Oh? You two aren't with nick?" Stein said emotionlessly, yet they could have sworn they heard curiosity in his voice. "No, he left this morning for a walk and hasn't come back yet, why?"

Stein had just finished typing as he pushed himself forward towards soul's bed, examining his injuries. "You didn't know? It's his birthday today, I figured his weapon if not his closest friends would be with him." He said bluntly, as if it were obvious as the girls and soul seemed shocked at this revelation. "Why wouldn't he tell us it's his birthday today?" Soul said confused before Mika spoke up.

"It doesn't matter, Nick is turning 18 today, and we owe it to him to make it the best birthday party ever." Mika said as the two teens agreed. "Maka, you start decorating, soul, you get the cake and food, I'll get kid Liz and patty. Afterwards I'll get Nick when we're ready." Mika said as the teens nodded, soul getting out of bed and leaving with maka as mika followed suite, leaving stein by himself. "Hmm, wonder where Marie is."

Nick had just waved Marie off as he walked through the streets of death city, whistling before noticing it was only midafternoon. "Weird, felt like only 3 hours" He said before heading off to visit maka. "NICK!" He stopped in his tracks to see mika running towards him exhausted.

"Where… have… you… been…." She said in between breaths. "I was just out in the woods, so what's up." He said casually slightly annoying mika. "Never mind, just follow me!" She'd grab his wrist and drag him back home, much to his surprise.

"You ready for the best day of your life?" She said smiling as Nick shrugged, opening the door. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The room yelled as Nick fell back, terrified. It was just the shock, but hearing those words again that struck fear in his heart.

_Flashback. _

_A four year old Nicholas watched his younger brother in the crib, curious about him as much as a child could be. His little brother had just been born a couple days ago, and Nick was curious on what this little infant could even do. He moved the hair out of the way of his eyes as the infant looked at his older brother with returned curiosity. Nick reached out and tapped his younger brother on the nose as he sneezed, before giggling loudly causing Nick to smile. _

_"__Don't worry cwona, I'll protect you. That's what big brothews do." He said, just making crona giggle more. "NICHOLAS! MY LAB NOW!" Yelled Nick's mother as he visibly flinched, causing crona to stop giggling. He patted his brother on the head before running off, trying not to make his mother angrier than she already was. He walked into her lab and regretted it almost instantly. _

_She had a sick grin on her face that did not belong to a mother looking at her child; it was the look of a monster staring at its wounded prey. "I have a special present for you, get on the table." Nick walked to it closely before getting on, very nervous. As the woman strapped him in, Nick noticed she was carrying a syringe which made him struggle a bit. _

_ "__Mommy…. What's the present?" He said as he now realized the straps were conductors, remembering what they do from his studies. She pushed the syringe in his arm as he grunted, trying not to cry. She pushed in the sample from the syringe, her own witch DNA, before walking to a switch. _

_ "__For every time you scream, that's and hour of punishment Nicolas." She said as pulled it down, pumping the conductors with 5,000 volts of electricity. Nicholas screamed to the top of his lungs in sheer agony from the pain, trying to break from the straps as much as possible. "MOMMY! IT HURTS!" He yelled, crying in pain as medusa ignored him, observing how his vitals were reacting. _

_This went on for about an hour nonstop, Nick's voice had grown hoarse from screaming half an hour ago and so all he could do was sob from the pain. He was released as he fell to the ground, still sobbing as his mother stood over him, a malicious smirk stuck on her. "Now go to your room Nicholas, and don't expect any dinner tonight, you couldn't STOP screaming. Also this will be the norm for you. Every day twice a day. Happy birthday son" She said leaving Nicholas in the room to just sob._

_End of flashback_

Nicholas twitched as he stepped back chuckling nervously. "Ummm, no thanks guys I'm not really a fan of birthday's." He said as mika pushed him in, putting him in his own nightmare. "Guys I'm really not a big fan of birthday parties!" He said, his voice sounding more desperate to leave. "Nonsense Nick, We even got you a special surprise for you." At that his eyes went wide, he full on thrashed to get out of mika's grip screaming. "NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! NO MORE ELECTRICUTION JUST MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed, unintentionally pushing mika into the ground in his delusion and breaking the door off its hinges. He breathed, snapping out of it as he looked at his friends; looks of surprise and a tinge of horror were riddled across them as he stepped back before running out of the apartment, heading deeper into the woods. "NICK! NICK WAIT!" Mika said as she tried to follow him. "Wait a second Mika!" Soul tried to hold her back only for her to push him away. "That's my partner out there and he needs help right now!" She said before running out, as everybody went after the two.


End file.
